1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric storage element provided with an electrode body having a positive electrode and a negative electrode, an insulating member for insulating the electrode body from a case, and a spacer arranged in the case, and a method for manufacturing the electric storage element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an approach to global environmental issues, it becomes increasingly important to convert a gasoline car to an electric car. Thus, an electric car having an electric storage element such as a lithium-ion secondary battery as its power source has been developed.
An electric storage element houses an electrode body having a positive electrode and a negative electrode in a case. Because of a space between the electrode body and the case, extra electrolyte solution may be needed. The space may cause a swing or vibration of the electrode body in the case. Conventionally, a battery has been proposed in which a spacer is provided between the electrode body and the case so that the space between the electrode body and the case can be reduced (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-40899).
However, according to the conventional electric storage element, it is necessary to insert the spacer into the case in addition to the electrode body when the electric storage element is manufactured, which complicates a step of inserting them into the case. In addition, after the spacer has been inserted into the case, the spacer could be shifted in position in the case.